Dragon's Match
by hotaruchan2002
Summary: Is it possible that the Dragon's met his match? You'll just have to read and find out.


Dragon's Match

By: hotaruchan2002

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for Kyna. Please enjoy the story. It's my own little musings cause Draco (aka Tom Felton) is getting to look pretty good if you know what I mean ;). Anyways, enjoy!

The Gryffindor common room was a buzz with the news of a new transfer student from Scotland. Professor McGonagall stepped into the room with a dark haired young girl.

"Students please welcome your new housemate. This is Kyna McAlister." a jumble of hellos followed. "Welcome Ms. McAlister, I shall see you tomorrow." Kyna looked around and spotted Harry and the gang, so she walked over to where they were standing.

"You must be the famous trio." she said "Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"So nice to meet you Kyna." Hermione answered "Let me show you to your dorm. You'll be staying in the same one as me."

"Are all the students here nice Hermione?" Kyna inquired as they entered the dorm.

"Most of them are. Just avoid Malfoy and the other Slytherins. They hate anyone who was muggle-born."

"Well, then I shall definitely do my best to avoid them." Kyna noted, and then picked up her cat. "Ah Midnight, there you are."

"Wise choice." Hermione said. "Now come on, the boys are probably wondering what we're doing up here, besides, it's almost dinner time." With that, the girls headed back to the common room, gathered up the guys and made their way to the Great Hall. As they turned the corner, they heard a familiar sneer.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley, " Draco scoffed, then looked at Hermione and Kyna. "Look, the mudblood attracted another filthy mudblood. Soon this place will be crawling with them." Kyna grew red with anger.

"Kyna, just ignore him." Hermione said, as they turned to leave.

"That's alright Hermione." Kyna replied, turning to face Draco again. "At least I'm not a lowly Malfoy or a slurblood." Harry and Ron looked at Hermione confused.

"Slurblood is an insult to pureblood, just like mudblood is to muggle-born." Hermione stated, as the three looked at a now furious Malfoy.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"I'll teach you!!!" Draco cried, pulling out his wand. Kyna grabbed hers.

"Accio wand!" Kyna replied, taking hold of Malfoy's wand mid air. "Abeo timor!" she encanted, and Draco's wand disappeared.

"Where did you put my wand Mudblood?" exclaimed a surprised and obviously annoyed Malfoy.

"You'll find it safely in your room slurblood. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to have supper with my friends." Kyna said hotly, turning on her heels and walking off, with the trio following behind her.

"I think Draco's finally met his match." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.

Kyna sat awake on her bed that night; reading the owl her aunt sent her.

_Dearest Kyna,_

_I am very happy Hogwarts took you in. I know you probably miss your school here, but it is the best place for you to go. I had a vision today. It showed you falling in love with the most unlikely person, and you were at the Halloween ball. Take care, and your parents send their love._

Kyna sighed. Love? At sixteen? Was that even possible? She shook her head, and then looked at the calendar. Halloween was tomorrow! She let out a sigh of relief when she remembered they were going to Hogsmead tomorrow anyways. She curled up with Midnight and fell asleep.

"Kyna! Come on. You're going to be late!" Hermione said, getting dressed. Kyna yawned, got out of bed and pulled on a pair of black jeans, black tank top and a white short sleeved blouse. She pulled her hair into a ponytail just as Hermione grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the dorm and towards the meeting place to go to Hogsmead.

"Hermione, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to find a costume for the Halloween dance tonight!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I completely forgot! Come on, I know the perfect shop." The girls giggled as they entered the shop.

"There's no way I'm gonna be able to choose. Hermione, what do you suggest?" Kyna asked, looking through a rack.

"I think I just found your costume!"

"And I think I just found one for you too!" The two girls found each other and held out their finds. "I see you as damsel, Hermione."

"And I see you as Lady Gryffindor." Hermione replied.

"I don't know. I don't think I could pull it off."

"Kyna, you look almost exactly like her. Come on, it's perfect!"

"Alright. A few alterations will have to be made."

"Same with mine. Now come on, let's pay for these and meet up with the guys at Honeydukes." The girls took their costumes to the cash, paid for them, and began to leave. Before they could reach the door, Draco and his lackeys entered.

"I trust you found your wand was in your room when you got there." Kyna smirked.

"It was," seethed Draco. "You'll pay for that mudblood."

"Not before you do, slurblood." Kyna sneered, then turned to Hermione. "Let's get out of here."

Hermione and Kyna spent most of the afternoon in the common room working on their costumes. What was once a huge, puffy sleeved gown was now an off the shoulder, corset type ball gown of red and gold colouring. Kyna looked over her work and smiled, finally satisfied.

"All done, how about you?" Kyna asked, peering over at Hermione.

"Done here too." Hermione said, then looked at the guys. "Well, we all better get ready, it's almost time." The girls went upstairs and got changed. They came back down and received shocked expressions from Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, do you know where the guys are?" Kyna said teasingly.

"I don't know, Kyna. All I see is a brave knight and a goblin king." Hermione added.

"Kyna, Hermione, it's us." Harry said, removing his mask. Ron did the same.

"Can we escort you fair ladies to the ball?" Ron asked, extending his arm to Hermione.

"Sounds like a fair request." Kyna said, putting on her mask and taking Harry's arm.

The gang stood in awe at the incredible decorations that were set up. Jack-o-lanterns and candles hung in the air. The ceiling looked like a clear starry night.

"The teachers have really outdone themselves this year." Hermione said, looking over the room. All the tables were gone except for a few that had goodies and punch. Students were in costumes that were brilliantly coloured. There were even a few dressed like teachers. A young girl, dressed in a large puffy white gown made her way to the gang.

"Oh great goblin king," she said, looking at Harry. "Care to dance?" Kyna could see Harry blush profusely before he nodded and the pair headed off to the dance floor. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Mi'lady, care to dance?" He stammered. Hermione looked to Kyna.

"Go. Enjoy yourself. I'll be alright." Kyna smiled as Ron led Hermione to dance near Harry. She sighed and headed to a chair close by.

"Why is the beautiful Lady Gryffindor alone? She should be dancing the night away," a male voice said from behind her. Kyna turned around and stood face to face with an entrancing young man.

"I fear I do not have a dance partner," she smiled.

"Well, then allow me to introduce myself," he said, making a sweeping bow. "I am Lord Slytherin, at your service."

"Ah, Lord Slytherin." She said returning his bow with a curtsey. His voice was semi-familiar but she couldn't place it. "One would find it odd that two opposing houses would be dancing together."

"Do you find it odd?" he replied as he led her to the dance floor.

"Of course not, I'm just saying that other may find it, um, not right."

"Then let them think that, as long as we are enjoying ourselves that is what counts." Kyna couldn't help but agree. They twirled, spun, and danced while talking about school and such things. "So what do you think of the Potter chap?"

"Once you get to know him, he's very much human. Maybe a bit of a glory-hog, and he seems slightly depressed, but then again I don't know him that well." Kyna shrugged. Lord Slytherin nodded. "Is it just me or is it rather warm in here?"

"Care to step outside for some fresh air?"

"That would be wonderful." They walked out to the grounds, Kyna holding Lord Slytherin's arm when Nearly Headless Nick passed them. "Good evening Sir Nick."

"Ah, Lady Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin. Together again at last. Let's hope there isn't a repeat of the last time." He said before continuing on his way. The two shrugged it off and continued to head outside. They found a bench and sat down.

"It's a beautiful night. Just like my company." Lord Slytherin said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Kyna shivered when a gust of cool wind blew by. "You're shivering, here." He said, taking off the cape from his costume and placing it over her shoulders. He leaned forward and fastened it, then pulled back. His cheek brushed against hers. In a split second, his lips were against hers in a gentle kiss. They pulled away, but drew back for a more passionate kiss. Kyna drew away first. She looked at him and before she realized it, her hands made their way to his mask. He did not attempt to stop her. She quickly brushed away a strand of his black hair and then took of the mask. She nearly dropped it, letting out a shocked gasp as the hair changed to blonde. She was finally able to place the voice. Sitting in front of her was her most hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. He went to remove her mask but she moved out of the way. She stood up, still holding his mask.

"Please allow me to remove your mask. You've removed mine, and I would like to see the face of the young lady who has stolen my heart."

"I'm not sure you'd want to." She sighed and turned. "But if you must, I shall remove it for you." She turned away from him, removed it and tossed it to him. She then turned slowly to face him again.

"You! You rotten filthy mudblood! How could it be you?"

"It's pretty easy. I bought the costume. You though! You led me to believe you were someone else. The hair, the kindness. How dare you!" she shouted. She marched right up to him, slapped him hard across the face and ran off. Kyna turned the corner and began to cry. The one possible love of her life was her hated enemy. She ran back to the Gryffindor common room, then up to her dorm. She threw her mask on the bed and tore off her costume. She knew she should have never worn it. Kyna got dressed into her pyjamas and sat herself down on the bed. She picked up her mask and was about to throw it when she realized there was something different about the mask. But it wasn't hers; it was Draco's. She examined the exquisite decorations on it. A tear fell on it, so Kyna placed it on her bedside table. Midnight jumped into her lap and began to purr.

"I think it's time for bed Midnight." She sighed, swinging her legs onto the bed and closing the curtains.

The next morning, Kyna refused to get out of bed. Hermione openned the curtains and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kyna, come on, you're going to have to get out of bed eventually. What's wrong?"

"Last night." Kyna sobbed, then pointed at her torn dress.

"Oh my gosh Kyna! What happened? Who did that to you?"

"I did that to my dress. I was extremely angry. I met the love of my life and then..." she started to cry. "I found out who he really was."

"Well, who was he?" Hermione inquired.

"Lord Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy." She replied, holding up his mask.

"The Draco Malfoy? He was kind?" a shocked Hermione said.

"I know. He stole my heart, but something tells me it wouldn't work out."

"You know, I think Harry likes you." Hermione hinted.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kyna said, and then remembered what Sir Nick had said last night. "Hermione, last night Sir Nick said something about Lady Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin being together again and hoping that there wouldn't be a repeat of the last time. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I heard it. I'll look into it though." Hermione said, then looked at Kyna. "Now come on, let's get something to eat."

"Alright." Kyna sighed and puller herself out of bed. She put on a t-shirt and sweat pants, then joined Hermione and the guys for breakfast.

As Kyna entered the great hall, she did all she could to avoid looking over at Malfoy. She sat next to Harry. Kyna gained enough courage and glanced over at Draco. He was staring at her with a look of both desire and hatred. She gave him her best smirk possible, then turned back to the table and began to talk with Harry about small things. After eating her fill, Kyna got up to head back to the common room, when Harry interrupted her.

"Can I walk you back to the common room?"

"Of course Harry." Kyna said, taking a quick glance over at Draco before she left. He looked absolutely furious. She placed her hand on Harry's arm and left, feeling slightly gratified at seeing Draco that annoyed.

After adjusting to life and homework at Hogwarts, Kyna felt right at home. As months passed, Kyna still felt something for Draco, but refused to give into it. How could a sweet, charming young man come from the arrogant self-absorbed Draco Malfoy? Kyna shook her head and tried to focus on her homework again.

"Harry, can I borrow some ink? I seem to have misplaced mine."

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied, pushing his ink bottle closer to her. "Kyna, I was wondering, if, well, the last trip to Hogsmead is tomorrow and I kinda hoped you wouldn't mind if I treated you to a butterbeer or something."

"I'd like that Harry." Kyna replied. "I'd like that a lot." Harry smiled as he stood up and collected his homework. "Hey, what about your ink bottle?"

"Keep it, I have more." Harry replied, heading up to his dorm. Just then, the portrait sung open and Hermione stepped in carrying a rather large old book.

"Kyna, I need to talk with you about something...Privately." Hermione said. Kyna gathered up her homework and joined Hermione in their room. "Remember what you told me about what Sir Nick had said?"

"Yeah, about Lord Slytherin and Lady Gryffindor being together again."

"Well, I looked it up. This is a book on myths and tales from Hogwarts." Hermione answered, holding out the book for Kyna to see. "Apparently, so the story says, Salazar or Lord Slytherin fell in love with Godric Gryffindor's younger sister, affectionately known as Lady Gryffindor. This took place at a Halloween ball."

"So they fell in love? Then what?" Kyna inquired.

"I was just about to get to that." Hermione stated, and then turned the page of the book. "Godric, being the ever so protective older brother, forbade his sister to see Lord Slytherin again. She at first was unwillingly began to see other suitors. Eventually she moved on and found someone and the soon wed. Salazar, being the sore loser, was furious. He was determined to have her to himself and began to scheme. He approached them one night and said that if Lady Gryffindor did not come with him, he would kill her husband. Lady Gryffindor refused, saying that although she still had feelings for him, it would never work. Salazar did not accept this response and killed them both."

"Oh my god Hermione, do you think that could ever happen again?"

"There was a superstition that if two people dressed as Lord Slytherin and Lady Gryffindor meet at the Halloween ball, they are destined for the same fate."

"You're joking right? There isn't proof is there?"

"They say the incident was around twenty years ago. The jealous wizard stripped the other two of their powers. Some say that is worse than ending up in St. Mungo's."

"This isn't good, not good at all." Kyna began to whimper.

"What's wrong Kyna?"

"Harry asked me if I wanted to get a butterbeer with him tomorrow. I don't want to cancel over a stupid myth."

"Then don't. It's just a myth, no evidence to back it up. Go and have fun with Harry tomorrow."

"Thanks Hermione, you're a great friend."

"Anytime Kyna. Well, I'm going to return the book, see you in a few."

The next morning Kyna got up feeling pretty good about herself. She got dressed, had breakfast and left for Hogsmead with the others. When the time came for her to meet up with Harry, Kyna began to get nervous. She tried to shake it off, but it was no use. After settling down at the table with Harry and the butterbeers, Draco walked in. He spotted them and turned red. It was at that point that Harry leaned in to kiss her. Draco grew furious and stormed out. Kyna got up quickly, leaving Harry to fall over onto the bench.

"I'm sorry Harry. I forgot something in Honeyduke's." she said, heading for the door. She quickly spotted which way Draco was going and followed. He disappeared into the forest, so Kyna followed suite. She muttered a string of curses when she couldn't see him.

"Such language from a mudblood." He said, leaning against a tree behind her.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" she said, attempting to sound tougher than she felt.

"Oh, I see you've bumped up to using my last name." He smirked. "What brought this about?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"_I_ think _you_ still have feelings for _me_ McAlister." He said, getting closer to her.

"Whatever would give you that idea?" she stammered, looking at him.

"You still haven't given me my mask back, you followed me here after I stormed out, you're turning beet red..."

"I get the point Malfoy. Although, I could say that you have feelings for me too." She said slyly.

"Ridiculous. Why would I have feelings for a mudblood?"

"You stormed out after seeing me with Harry, you haven't given me my mask either, and I can see it in your eyes." She replied, standing face to face with him. "Face it Malfoy, you've fallen for a muggle-born." What happened next took Kyna by surprise. Instead of arguing with her, Malfoy grabbed her and kissed her with the same passion he had on Halloween. Kyna couldn't help but melt into him. After they stepped away from each other, Kyna stood there in shock.

"I've been meaning to do that all year." He said.

"And now the year's almost over." Kyna noted sadly. "Exams start this week, and then we're back home for the summer."

"We can always owl each other everyday." Draco suggested.

"Or you could spend the summer with me? Learn a little more about the muggle life." Kyna suggested hopefully.

"Don't know what my father would have to say about that." He paused. "He certainly wouldn't approve of the fact that I'm in love with a mudblood, I mean muggle-born."

"He doesn't have to know. My aunt's a witch. I'm sure we could stay with her."

"Are you sure you're supposed to be in Gryffindor. That sounds as cunning as a Slytherin." Draco said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Shall we return and continue these plans?" Kyna nodded and they headed back to Hogsmead.

Draco and Kyna stepped off the train at platform 9 ¾. They arranged that Kyna's aunt would meet them as well as Draco's father. Kyna's aunt welcomed the two with open arms. Lucius Malfoy made his way over to them.

"Sasha McAlister. It is nice to see you again." Lucius said. Kyna and Draco looked at each other, bewildered.

"Lucius. Your son is a spitting image of you. Tell Narcissa that I say hello."

"I will pass on the message. How is your sister? Still doing well? It's a shame that she lost her powers. Her husband too." He said, shaking his head. He then noticed a perplexed Kyna. "Is this their child?"

"Yes, this is Kyna. She seems to have picked a fine young man."

"Indeed she has." He replied, turning to Draco. "Don't put our name to shame boy." He told him before turning and walking away. Kyna's aunt ushered them to her car and drove away.

"Aunt Sasha, what was Draco's father talking about? About my parents."

"Your parents were once witch and wizard. They went to Hogwarts with myself, and Draco's parents. Sadly an old boyfriend of your mother's got very jealous and created one of the foulest spells ever. He created one to break the magic in a witch or wizard. He used it on them in our last year." Her aunt said, shaking her head. "You're parents didn't want you to be ashamed of them."

"So I'm a pureblood then?"

"Yes my dear, you are."

"You became the thing you hated the most." Draco stated.

"And you almost thought you had fallen in love with what you hated the most." Kyna replied, snuggling up to him.

"It's going to be an interesting summer. A very interesting summer indeed." Kyna's aunt smiled.

Fin


End file.
